ultra_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman vs Ultraman
Ultraman Superman Superman vs Ultraman Ultraman Superman - Superman's Data= *'Super Strength:' Superman's strength was increased to the point where he could move entire planets. *'Flight:' The character gained the power of true flight. *'Super Speed:' Superman's speed increased to the point where he could travel faster than light. Several stories depict him traversing great distances through space to other solar systems and distant galaxies and even other universes. He could cross our own solar system in minutes. He could also use this power to travel through time, as shown in his boyhood visits to the 30th century as a member of the Legion of Superheroes. Superman can also swim at speeds approaching Aquaman's speed as well as run at speeds similar to that of the Flash. Superman is unable to beat Flash in a race. *'Invulnerability:' By the 1970s, Superman became able to withstand an atomic explosion and even fly through the core of a star. He was also immune to non-Kryptonian diseases and all radiation except for that of a red sun or Kryptonite. *'Vision:' In addition to X-ray vision and heat vision, Superman was also given telescopic and microscopic vision. The character could see across interstellar distances and observe events that occurred on a microscopic and even atomic level. He could also see across the full electromagnetic spectrum, including infra-red and ultraviolet light. *'Hearing:' Superman could hear sound at almost any wavelength and at great distances. *'Super Breath:' Superman's breath was capable of freezing objects and generating hurricane-force winds. He could also hold his breath indefinitely, allowing him to travel underwater or in space without breathing apparatus. *'Mental Powers:' Superman possessed genius-level intelligence and an eidetic memory. These enhanced mental capabilities were a direct result of his exposure to a yellow sun, as evidenced by the depiction of Superman's dog, Krypto. While under a yellow sun, Krypto's intelligence was boosted to that of a typical human. Superman also possessed the mental ability to screen out the enormous amount of information received by his enhanced senses, and to focus on a single detail, such as a particular voice or location. As well, his speed reading abilities were much like that of the Flash. He was able to absorb large amounts of information quickly; whether it entered his short term or long term memory is hazy. *'Super Ventriloquism:' Superman could throw his voice across great distances. This power was used to confuse enemies or protect his secret identity by tricking others into believing that he (or Clark Kent) was in a different location. *'Super Hypnotism:' This power enabled Superman to hypnotize anyone. He could make people forget incidents or obey his commands. This power was often used to safeguard his identity. *'Stamina:' Superman could survive indefinitely without food, water, or rest due to the yellow sun's radiation sustaining him. *'Healing factor': Superman could regenerate physical damage to his body at an accelerated rate. He was able to regenerate when Wonder Woman slit his throat with her tiara in Wonder Woman #219. In the series Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Superman regenerates his body after being reduced to near a skeleton by a special nuke that was designed to blot out sun light and disrupt energy. Superman's healing rate has been inconsistently portrayed, however. In the first issue of the "Superman/Batman" comic, Alfred is able to remove a Kryptonite bullet from Superman's body without fear of the wound closing (probably because the Kryptonite was affecting his ability to heal). More about Superman's abilities http://superman.wikia.com/wiki/Superman's_Powers_and_Abilities Main Weakness *'Kryptonite': After the destruction of Krypton certain piece of the planet became irradiated with different radiation, all of which have harmful or strange effects on Superman. *'Red Sun Radiation': The radiation of a red sun renders Superman powerless.}} Category:Battles Category:Battle Category:No contest